The Legend Reborn
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: A new threat has struck the Ghost Zone.One that Danny can't defeat alone.Can he find allies in the most unlikely places,or will Earth fall to a disaster that occured in a time before humans.


"Get back here foul wretch!" a deep, echoing voice yelled, the voice accompanied by the beat of massive wings. Ember didn't dare look back, she just kept flying straight ahead.

"Come on ya stupid piece of junk, finish charging!" she hissed at the wristwatch-like device, dodging some of the floating rocks and a blast of dark purple energy. It pained her to admit, but the thing chasing her terrified her.

"You can't escape me! You will pay for entering my domain!" the voice yelled just as the device beeped, indicating a full recharge.

"Sorry big guy, but I'm going to the human world," Ember shouted, pushing a blue button on the device. As she was surrounded in a pale blue glow, she looked back at the thing. It was a massive light purple dragon with three horns, massive torn wings and yellow eyes that almost glowed.

"Don't you dare!" the dragon yelled, charging at the ghost girl just as she vanished. Realising his prey had gone, the dragon growled before heading back to his domain.

* * *

><p><em>Amity Park<em>

In an alley between two buildings, a pale blue glow started to appear before Ember materialised within it. After taking a few steps forward, she collapsed with exhaustion.

"Stupid thing. Skulker never mentioned exhaustion as a side effect," Ember moaned. _"Oh wait, I was flying for my afterlife from some crazy ghost dragon, so of course this thing would do this to me,"_ she sighed mentally. She tried to push herself up, but was too exhausted. Before she let unconsciousness take her over, she saw the familiar combination of black, white and glowing green eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day<em>

It was just an average morning as Sam stood at her locker, waiting for Danny and Tucker. She watched as the popular kids walked past, her amethyst eyes almost glaring at Paulina.

"Eh, excuse me miss, could you direct me to the history rooms, if it's not too much hassle?" asked an English accented male voice. Taken by surprise, Sam looked at the man standing before her. He had light brown hair that showed signs of grey and eyes of the iciest blue she had ever seen. He wore a light blue shirt with dark blue tie and trousers and navy coloured shoes.

"Uh...okay Mr...?" Sam said as she started to lead the way.

"Glacier. Cyril Glacier. I'm the new history teacher and today is my first day at Casper High," the man said, keeping step close behind. It wasn't long before they reached the History rooms.

"Well. Thank you miss...?" Mr Glacier said.

"Manson. Sam Manson," Sam introduced, offering her hand to shake.

"Ah, Miss Manson. I hope I have you in my class, for you seem like a decent young lady," Mr Glacier chuckled as he opened the door, closing it behind him. Sam, laughing inwardly, walked back to her locker.

* * *

><p><em>Later, in Literature Class<em>

Though class was in session, most of the students were acting as though it was lunch, seeing as Mr Lancer hadn't arrived yet. That was, until the door opened. Jazz, who had been reading a book she'd brought into school, looked up to see a teacher other than Mr Lancer. He had golden blonde hair that showed signs of greying, electric blue eyes, a light yellow shirt, blue tie and trousers and dark blue shoes.

"Greetings class, I am Mr Teelson, and I will be your new literature teacher," the man said. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing to see their new teacher.

"Now, for my first class, we shall discuss a small assignment, a minor task, a hardly daunting job," he added, causing many people to groan audibly. "I imagine you're thinking this will be dull, tedious, monotonous, boring and tiresome," he said, pausing briefly before continuing "but it is merely a creative writing essay, a short fictional story to be precise. The title, theme and actual length is entirely up to you," he said, a small smile on his face. When Jazz raised her hand, Mr Teelson nodded in her direction.

"Why exactly are you setting this sort of task? We'd normally just dive in and start learning about a poem or book," Jazz said.

"Well young lady, the reason is that this is a literature class, so a short story isn't out of the question. Plus, this will give me a fairly good idea of everyone's understanding of common plot devices, ability to merge genres and a general grasp of diction and grammar. Now, you shall spend this class forming a basic outline of your story's plot, theme and characters. I will help if you should require assistance," Mr Teelson said, staring to hand out paper.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Phys Ed<em>

Out on the playing field, the boys were standing, waiting for their new PE teacher. While waiting, Dash constantly cast taunting looks at Danny and Tucker.

"What are the odds we get creamed by Dash and the teacher doesn't care?" Tucker sighed.

"Do you really want me to answer that one?" Danny sighed back, standing to attention when the new PE teacher arrived.

The new PE teacher was a large man, though that largeness was all muscle, with brown skin, stern light brown eyes and black hair. He was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt, dark brown trousers and shoes.

"Alright, I'm Mr Dawson. And I will be teaching you the basics in self defence," Mr Dawson boomed, his voice deep and commanding. Tucker and Danny sighed when Dash started giggling quietly. Unfortunately for the jock, Mr Dawson heard him.

"Did I say something funny to you Mr Baxter?" he whispered, now standing inches from Dash and towering over him. Dash, who hadn't even heard Mr Dawson move, almost jumped a foot in the air.

"No sir," Dash gulped, looking up at the giant man.

"Now Mr Baxter, I will let you know this right away, I know who the troublemakers are the moment I see them, and have zero tolerance for them. Now, by the way you're behaving right now, I'm going to assume you are one such troublemaker. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, and the chance to prove me wrong. Am I clear?" Mr Dawson asked, his brown eyes daring Dash to defy him.

"Yes sir," Dash whimpered, now sweating profusely.

"Good. Now, to begin with, you will be paired with someone of equal height and stature. Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, you will be partnered together. Dash Baxter, Kwan Parr, you will be partnered," Mr Dawson said, continuing to pair students together.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Valerie sighed as she sat near the front of the class, waiting for the teacher. She was soon hit by a paper wad. Growling, she prepared to throw it back when the door opened.

"Who threw that?" asked a man with greying dark orange hair, orange/brown eyes, a pale red shirt, dark orange trousers, a red tie and black shoes. Everyone pointed at Paulina. "Miss Sanchez, I don't tolerate people throwing things in my class. If I catch you again, there will be consequences," he berated, before looking back at Valerie.

"As for you, payback may seem justified, but it can only get you into trouble. Many a time have I learned that lesson. Now class, my name is Mr Neils, and I will be taking you for mythology class. Now, can someone give me an example of a myth?" he questioned, standing in front of his desk.

"Ghosts?"

""Oh come now. We live in a time where ghosts are becoming less of a myth and more of a simple mystery. How about something from a fairy tale, eh?" Mr Neils chuckled.

"Dragons?"

"Ah. Now there's a good topic to start on. Now class, the majority of our study will be on these noble beasts of legend. Now, a little bit of background, just so we're on the same page. Dragons are reptiles, nearly dinosaur sized, though they do start out no larger than a lion or cheetah. They have wings, and are most famously known to breathe fire."

"However, I will tell you of stories few people know. According to these stories, dragons were among the most powerful species on the planet. Yes, some could breathe fire, but some could fire lightning from their mouths, some could chill you with icy breath, while others could shake you to the core with the might of the earth."

"However, these dragons, mighty and powerful as they were, their strength paled in comparison to that…of a purple dragon. You see, a purple dragon was born once every ten generations, and was so powerful, that while most dragons could master only a single element, a purple dragon could master all four and many more powers others could not," Mr Neils explained, having captured the class's attention, when the bell rang.

"Alright class, tomorrow we will do some group research on dragons, so be prepared," he said, easily heard over the noise of everyone packing up.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the school<em>

"Well, that was boring and pointless," muttered a girl with long, raven hair, poisonous green eyes, a dark pink tank top under a black jacket, black ripped jeans and dark grey boots.

"Come on Cynthia, not every day's gonna be exciting," her companion, a boy with blond hair, dark blue eyes, yellow shirt under a purple jacket, dark blue jeans and white sneakers, laughed, swinging his bag around.

"_Hey bro, watch it! I get motion sickness easily," _a voice inside the boy's bag complained.

"Hey, don't you dare puke over my books," the boy warned, about to open the bag, when two girls walked over.

"Are you talking to your bag?" one of them asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh no, just warning any bugs that I think I saw fly in," the boy laughed, swinging his bag onto his back.

"Well I doubt they'd be very big. Probably just a little pest," the second girl laughed.

"Oh yeah, big or small, all bugs are pests," the boy laughed.

"_Why I oughta…" _the voice growled, silenced when Cynthia whacked the bag discreetly.

"See ya around," the girls laughed, casting unfriendly, almost mocking glances at Cynthia as they walked off.

"Stephen, how can you be nice to girls like that?" Cynthia growled, glaring venom at the two girls.

"With varying degrees of difficulty," Stephen sighed, sitting on the steps.

"You okay?" someone asked, startling the two teens. "You seem pretty stressed," Danny said, his voice sympathetic.

"Yeah, first day here. It usually has that effect on people," Stephen sighed.

"I'll say, you have some pretty stuck up…"

"_Cynder! Don't you dare!" _a large, brightly glowing yellow dragonfly yelled, placing two small hands over the gothic girl's mouth.

"Sparx, I told you not to leave my bag," Stephen muttered, looking at Danny, Sam and Tucker's stunned expressions. "My dad was a scientist. He was testing something when a dragonfly flew into the device and, well, Sparx was born," he explained.

"Yep, that's me!" Sparx proclaimed, pointing a thumb at himself.

"Rarx….et…ur and…roff…ry..routh!" Cynthia shouted, muffled by Sparx's one small hand.

"Only if you promise not to swear," Sparx taunted, only to be knocked away when she flicked him off, much to her amusement.

"So you have pretty strange parents to, huh?" Danny chuckled, freezing when blue mist left his mouth. "Sorry, I've gotta go," he muttered, running off down the street.

"Strange kid," Cynthia sighed, watching Danny as he ran.

"You have no idea," Sam laughed.


End file.
